landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bron
'''Bron' is a character in the Land Before Time series. He is an Apatosaurus, which is called a "Longneck" in the films and TV show. He is the father of Littlefoot, and was separated from Littlefoot, his mother, and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck shortly before Littlefoot's birth. Character History During the drought seen in the original The Land Before Time, Bron left his wife and parents-in-law in search of a better land, so that when his child hatched, he would not be raised in famine, or in danger of the Sharptooth roaming the region. In his absence, the Great Earthshake (earthquake) occurred, and when he returned, he was unable to find his family. Knowing Littlefoot would have hatched by then, he made it a priority to find him. He met a dinosaur who informed him of his wife's death, but who was unable to tell him the fate of his son. Bron continued in his search for Littlefoot, and along the way he met dozens of Longnecks who were in trauma after the earthshake. They looked to him for support and leadership, and with them he formed a new herd. Among the members were many orphaned children, including a Brachiosaurus boy named Shorty who, though protective of the younger Longnecks he had been stranded with, was aggressive in nature. While the other children were adopted, no one took Shorty in, and thus Bron acted as a guardian for him. In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, when Littlefoot and his grandparents are moved by their sleep stories (dreams) to the valley within a crater, in which Bron's herd had taken residence, Littlefoot meets with Bron after Shorty bullies him, and they marvel over the apparent coincidence that Littlefoot's name is identical to a nickname Bron had as a child. At that point, Grandpa Longneck finds Littlefoot and recognizes Bron, and reveals the depth of their connection. Believing Bron to have abandoned him, Littlefoot flees, and Bron follows. Upon catching up with him, he explains his absence and Littlefoot forgives him; admiring his father for taking leadership over the confused longnecks. For the remainder of the film, Littlefoot and Bron bond with each other and Bron wishes for Littlefoot to stay with him, but in the conclusion Littlefoot decides that his place is with his grandparents and friends in the Great Valley. Promising upon Littlefoot's request that he will adopt Shorty, Bron adds that he will visit Littlefoot sometime, and they part. In the TV series episode "The Big Longneck Test", Bron and Shorty visit Littlefoot and his grandparents; Bron mentions that he has visited them before. In the episode, Bron tests Littlefoot's skills at leadership with the "Big Longneck Test". Personality Bron is portrayed as having a strong paternal instinct, as he informs Littlefoot that he set off to find a good land to raise Littlefoot in, and when he returned to the land where his family had been, and could not find them, he spent many months trying to find Littlefoot. He also gives guidance to Shorty and gently scolds him when he misbehaves. In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, Bron mentions during the Sharptooth attack that he despises Sharptooth; viewing them as "cowards". It is uncertain if Chomper has had any effect on Bron's opinion of Sharptooth, as he is not shown paying much attention specifically to Chomper in "The Big Longneck Test". Character development Voice acting Bron's voice was provided by Kiefer Sutherland in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. In a 2009 interview with Shiela Roberts of MoviesOnline, on his role as General W.R. Monger in Monsters vs. Aliens, Sutherland briefly mentions the Land Before Time character, and states that he wanted the voice to sound like his own, so the audience would recognize it as himself.[http://www.moviesonline.ca/movienews_16558.html Interview with Kiefer Sutherland over Monsters vs. Aliens and "24".] Shiela Roberts; MoviesOnline. (March 23rd, 2009.) Retrieved on March 24th, 2009. In the television series, he is voiced by Cam Clarke. Reception Bonnie Sayers on epinions.com said in her review on The Great Longneck Migration that she believed Kiefer Sutherland's voice was just right for the character. She said it was surprising to see Littlefoot's father introduced in the film, but thought it was nice that Littlefoot and Bron were finally acquainted.Bonnie Sayer's review on The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, on www.epinions.com Retrieved on October 21st, 2008. In his review of the film on reel.com, James Plath expressed an opinion that the plot depicting Littlefoot and Bron's distant-relationship would serve as educational for real-life fathers and children in similar situations.James Plath's review on The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, on www.reel.com Retrieved on October 21st, 2008. Trivia *Grandma Longneck refers to Bron in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, when Littlefoot is feeling self-concious about his stature. She reminds him that the longnecks in his family have all grown up to be very large, including Bron and Grandpa Longneck. References Category:Longnecks Category:Fourfooters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Land Before Time X characters Category:Land Before Time X introductions